The Perfect Vixen
by pneil
Summary: In an alternate universe, Krystal is the best thing in the universe, and she sets out to prove it. EXTREMELY HARDCORE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

Krystal was the most perfect thing in the universe. As if it wasn't enough that she was "perfect" while she was an adult, she proved to a lot of people that even from the moment she was born she was special. She was a very special vixen, and she could do things that would blow people's' minds, and what was even more mind blowing is that everyone else on her planet, even her parents, were perfectly normal. She was special for no good reason, for no logical reason whatsoever, she got everything out of nothing, she was like a magical being. She was a goddess, and everyone in the universe deserved to know it.

As a matter of fact, when her parents had sex and her mother got pregnant with her, she could literally feel a bit of magic as her husband's sperm was impregnating her. Their sex organs glowed and gave off magic fairy sparkles for a split second. It happened for no reason. There was no logic behind it. It was pure magic. It was unexplainable. Scientists would NEVER be able to figure out why this happened. No one could. All anyone ever had to know and understand is that it happened, and that was it. Over the course of 9 months, things got more and more magical. Krystal's mother had to fart, burp, pee, and poop more often while she was pregnant with her exceptionally special daughter. It became more and more frequent over the 9 months. It wouldn't stop until after Krystal was born. Soon she was going to the bathroom and letting out smelly gases from both ends every day, then every 12 hours, then every single hour. Soon she couldn't even leave the bathroom, since she was pissing and shitting as well as burping and farting every moment.

Then finally, when her water broke, it stopped. But when it did, it was so much water that it flooded their whole house. All the people on her planet were already confused as to why this was happening, but at the moment there was no time to think about it or try to make logical reasoning out of it even though no one ever could, because at the moment that Krystal's mother was giving birth on a tablet in a temple with no roof overhead, a large meteor about half the size of Krystal's home planet was headed towards the planet, about to destroy it. While everyone on the planet was preparing for what they thought was the end, Krystal's mother was giving birth, and her husband was helping deliver Krystal, and by the time that tense moment was over and Krystal was born, that's when the wonder and happiness, as well as the shock and outrageousness really began.

After Krystal was born, her mother held her up, happy that she was born. Krystal saw her smiling face, but then, the most amazing thing that day happened.

PPPPPBBBBPBBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBBBPBPBPBPBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBPBRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPPBPBPBBPBPPBBPBPPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPPPPBPPBBPTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPBBBBPBBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBBBPBPBPBPBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBPBRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPPBPBPBBPBPPBBPBPPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPPPPBPPBBPTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!

Baby Krystal farted. But this wasn't just a normal fart. This was a HUGE fart. It was a fart that no baby should be able to let out. But she did. It was the most amazing thing ever. At least to everyone else on the planet. It shook the entire planet. This fart was also powerful enough to stop and obliterate this meteor to pieces. Even though Krystal being born and that she saved her home planet, everyone was more shocked by he she did it. Krystal's fart created that looked like a huge mushroom cloud that spread her stinky cloud of gas across the entire planet. How the hell could a tiny little newborn let out something like that? Because she's Krystal. She's special. She's magical. That's why. No other explanation. Krystal saw the shocked look on her mother's face, and her father even noticed that Krystal had a big butt for a baby! She had the biggest butt that any newborn could have. It was almost sexy, but this wouldn't start for a while. What happened after that just added to all the shock and amazement.

"Hai mommy!" Krystal said, she was just born and already she's not only let out an exceptionally huge fart that only some goddess out there it would be years before they could, but she even said her first words already! This was proof that Krystal was also very smart. This was one of the many things that made her special, her IQ was already skyrocketing. She remembered every last moment of life, from the moment she was being made to her birth, and so on, having a photographic memory. She was already smarter than anyone on her planet, and she was only going to get smarter. The universe needed her brain. It was already one of the best and most powerful, and it was only going to get better. Everyone else on Krystal's planet was too speechless that day. Emphasis on Krystal's planet, because if Krystal wasn't ruling the planet already, then she should of been.

One week later, Krystal was in her crib, she was wearing a diaper, and she was spelling her name with blocks, using telekinesis to make the blocks float and spell things. She was also making the musical mobile above her spin with it. Then when her mother came in she gently lowered the blocks.

"H-Hi there honey! How's my baby girl doing today?" Krystal's mother said, feeling a bit anxious after what happened a week ago, and every moment since 9 months and 1 week ago. She and her husband were not only shocked and amazed by Krystal for what she was and what she could do as well as who she was, but they were even turned on too! Krystal was that special.

Baby Krystal just giggled in response. Even though she could talk, she chose not to talk much in front of her parents just to avoid freaking them out more, but this didn't stop her from shocking them with other things. Like today, Krystal's mother went in to see her. Her parents didn't have to do much to take care of her since Krystal was already smart enough to take care of herself, but Krystal still enjoyed the attention, and having two people to "play" with.

"Good. Need anything?" her mother asked her. Krystal thought for a moment, then she grunted, instantly pooping in her diaper, and it was a lot, she made her diaper expand to 2 or 3 times its normal size. "Oh, heheh, you're just...filled up today arnt you sweetie?" her mother said, through her heavy breathing. She couldn't help but be turned on by her own baby daughter. It shouldn't be so, but it was. Krystal's mother began changing her on her changing table. She took off her diaper and threw it away, but before she could wipe her large, round and rather large tushy,

PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!

PPUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

POOOOOT! Poot! Poot! Poot! Poot! Poooooot! x100

"Oh my goooood!" Krystal's mother gasped, her baby daughter ripped a ton of farts! She shouldn't be turned on by anything Krystal does, but she was. Why? The best explanation was that Krystal was doing it. It didn't make any sense, but it made the most sense. Baby Krystal stunk up the whole room, and then the whole house. Every powerful blast was in Krystal's mother's face. Krystal giggled as she blasted her own mother's face with her big baby butt's powerful stink bombs. Where the hell was it all coming from? The simple answer is that she's Krystal. No one should even ask.

"Ok, are you done sweetie?" her mother asked, the horrible smell of Krystal's farts stuck in her nostrils. Then Krystal shook her head saying no, then without trying too hard, or at all, she pushed out a huge poop turd from her sexy baby ass. It was a normal sized turd, well, normal for an adult, but kinda big for her. It came out so fast and long that it fell to the floor, which made her mother surprised.

"Oh! Umm...wow." she said, trying to resist the urge to touch herself even though her pussy was tingling like crazy. Baby Krystal just kept giggling, then she pushed out another turd just like it. Then a third, then a fourth, and so on. 127 poops later, her father walked in.

"What's going on?" he said, then Krystal pointed her butt and farted right at him. Her fart was so big and powerful that it didn't just blast his body back against the wall, but his dick was suddenly erect. It popped out from under his cloth, it was throbbing and precumming already. It wasn't until what happened next that he actually came. Krystal pushed out a poop turd so huge that it filled up the entire house, and then some. A few seconds later, her father glazed it with all the cum that was coming out of his dick from ejaculating from how "sexy" this was. Krystal's normal father shouldn't have been able to do this, but Krystal was making him! Just like special girls all over the universe were making boys everywhere cum this much. Krystal was still only just a baby, so there was no way she could cum too since she didn't even understand sexiness and being turned on yet. Everything about that was, to everyone else, was just playful and fun to her. It would of taken weeks, maybe months, to clean up all of Krystal's messes, but they take care of themselves because she's Krystal.

A few weeks later, at night when Krystal's parents were asleep, something else happened. It was nothing new since it seemed to happen every other night, and tonight was no different, but this time just wait. Baby Krystal floated into her parents' room, since levitation was one of her magical powers, as well as telekinesis, mind reading, and telepathing, which was sending her thoughts to other people. She floated on top of her mother and took off her own diaper. Then stuck her butt in her mother's nose.

PPPBPBPBPBBPBBPBPBBPBBBPBBPPBBPBBBPBBBBBBBBBPBBPBBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBBBBRBRRRBRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

She ripped a huge fart directly into her nose. It not only woke her up, but it shocked her to no end. The smell would stay with her forever, and it did, because Krystal did this a lot. She also burped right in her face a lot, but that's something for a bit later. Krystal's father was also woken up, his dick erect again. Krystal floated up onto his chest, making his dick grow as Krystal teased him by shaking her big baby ass in his face and rubbing his dick with it. This was all fun to her and not sexy at all, but this made him cum instantly. Krystal also enjoyed that her parents couldn't stop thinking about her and how sexy she was and how amazing she was, she knew this because she read their minds. She would even use her telekinesis to make them float. But this was nothing, last week she used her farts, burps, and telekinesis to play around with her planet's moon. It's actual moon!

The next morning, Krystal's mother went in to check on her again, she was floating around, wearing her binkie too., walking on the walls and ceilings, laughing and smiling, she couldn't be happier. Then she stopped and floated in front of her mother. Her perfectly normal mother.

"Hi honey! What do you wanna do today?" she said to her, grabbing her right from in midair while she sucked on her binkie. Krystal took off her binkie, and burped right in her mother's face.

BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPP!

It was powerful 10 second burp. "Ok...you have gas...burp gas. That's ok, no problem!" Krystal's mother said, holding Krystal over her shoulder and burping her by patting her back.

BBUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPP! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!

BUUUUUURP URP URRP RRRRAAP RRAP UUU UUU UUUUU UUURRRRRRRP!

BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPP!

After letting out more than 100 of the manliest, deepest, biggest, bassiest, burps ever heard, some being the types of burps only world record holders can let out, Krystal made her mother levitate again, then she moved both herself and her mother so she was facing her face. Then she did it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

She burped in her mother's face so loud that it broke the planet's sound barrier and shook it hard. There was nothing else like it except anything else from her or any other goddess that's even competition for her. She burped right in her mother's nose. Her mother got to see the inside of Krystal's mouth, it was vibrating a lot. After that she pulled off her diaper and started peeing, she filled up her whole house and maybe she could of flooded the whole planet. After that she let out a poop turd that could be seen from outer space like it was almost nothing. She was amazing, she was incredible, exceptional, magical, all these words combined are still an understatement for what Krystal was. In fact, they don't even begin to be an understatement, and that's still an insult to what doesn't even begin to be an understatement to what Krystal was.

For the next year, everyone on the planet had to deal with Krystal, they had an innocent little baby as their goddess. Mind blowing, isn't it? But no one could be happier for some reason. But they were still worried about the planet. Krystal's baby teeth were white and shiny, and never had to be brushed. The next thing she did would prove a lot of things. For example, she was indestructible, couldn't be hurt or killed, and she had the best lungs ever. She could breathe underwater forever, and she could breathe in space too. She could also stand and sit on clouds like they were cotton. Her very essence cures diseases and makes everything good. If she swam in a vat of milk, that milk would taste like her boob milk would when her boobs develop. The best thing anyone would ever taste. If she rubbed a cow while riding on it, it would suddenly start farting like crazy but give the best milk ever. There didn't seem to be a limit. It was hard to believe she wasn't perfect. The list could go on. This is just the stuff thought of right now.

One night, Baby Krystal, without a second thought, after spending the night floating around playing with her parents, and all the other citizens, by using her powers to make them float around, farted again.

PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

But this time she farted hard enough to propel herself into space. She was breathing in space and traveling hundreds of thousands of miles with just her farts. Eventually it would be millions, or even billions, when she got older. She flew through space, seeing everything there was to see, stopping on moons and asteroids every so often. Did she cause any trouble for anyone else? Maybe. She even flew right into a nearby star, the sun of her home planet, but she was ok. She was indestructible. Her farts were ignited by the sun and then some, but some of her farts in space formed nebulas, forced stars to supernova or be reborn, and she was completely immune to black holes. How could a baby do all that? Was it fun to think about? Only if it's not too weird or cringy for the person reading all this. But she did eventually return home. While her parents did worry, they knew Krystal could take care of herself. No amount of danger could come to her AND do anything bad to her.

Things were inexplicable. Yeah. That was the word for it. But perhaps too explicable. Things were so good and bad at the same time, and everyone on the planet was worried it was too much, and that Krystal would one day even destroy the planet, so her parents sent her away to live on a Dinosaur Planet, which she immediately took over for obvious reasons. She would still visit her home planet and her parents once a year still being the same crazy magic vixen she was, so things could never quite get back to before Krystal was born, or even before her mother first got pregnant with her for that matter. Krystal, as the goddess she was, would explore the universe meeting new people, making new friends and enemies, even taking out the evil mad scientist that tried to destroy her home planet with that meteor in the first place like he was nothing, joining and leaving Star Fox, basically, the best life ever in that universe. She was always constant conflict with the part of her that wants to play it safe, and the part of her than just wants to take over the universe and be treated like the goddess she was. She would usually balance them out to make sure nothing too bad happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since Krystal joined the Star Fox team, and it was surprising to the rest of the team what a valuable addition she was. Because she was special. Not only did he have a large, voluptuous and amazing figure with a big set of breasts and a big, beautiful backside to match, but she also had the biggest, most amazing case of powerful flatulence that anyone on the a Star Fox team had ever seen. How could such a beautiful looking vixen have such powerful farting? Her other powers were also extremely powerful burping, peeing, pooping, cumming, levitation, telekinesis, mind reading, and telepathing. She was also very smart. When she was a baby her IQ was already higher than the average person, which meant she could talk early on, which was a shock to her parents among other things. She was getting smarter all the time too. The universe absolutely needed her brain. Her brilliant mind, that got more and more brilliant with time for unknown reasons. Despite this, her life was one of the best and happiest. She was like the most perfect woman there was, perhaps too perfect for the Star Fox team. This would prove to be true one night aboard the Great Fox II. Krystal was staring out into space, wearing absolutely nothing on her, her amazing, beautiful body with its plump, voluptuous backside fully exposed. It was a sight that would turn on any man. And Fox McCloud was lucky enough to witness the beauty that was Krystal, being her boyfriend and all. He didn't even mind that Krystal's plump, beautiful butt was constantly going off, firing a nonstop wave of horrible smelling farts that made her butt jiggle and clap constantly. He was too busy jerking off to it to notice how bad it smelled, his dick was getting more and more erect with every single hot blast of smelly air from Krystal's wonderful rump.

PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

PPRRRRRRRBRBRBRBRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

After Krystal had ripped more than 1000 long farts in a few hours, Krystal finally said something to Fox, telepathically.

"You really love my butt and farts don't you big boy? I know you've been jerking off and cumming to them." Krystal said to him telepathically. "I've been reading your thoughts."

"Y-Yes m'am." Fox said.

"Well then, wanna take this up a notch?" she said out loud. What happened next was no surprise for her, but a surprise to everybody else.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

PSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

PSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

For hours and hours Krystal farted thousands of times, each fart was HUGE and long, they shook the Great Fox II and stunk it up to no end. She even made Fox and herself cum over and over, even though Krystal came way more than Fox did, by gallons easy. She could shake the whole universe with these farts. Good thing she could breathe in space, and that she was indestructible. She was clearly a goddess. A goddess who was too good for a mortal like Fox, which is why she ended up leaving the Star Fox team to do more exploring. Every once in a while she would tease the boys with her butt through the window to space, using her farts to shake the Great Fox II and play around with the boys. She would even play around with her friend Kat, who she once ended up having the same kind of farting sex with, and even she wasn't good enough for her because her abilities didn't even compete with hers, and she had better things to do than be her servant, like supporting the Star Fox team with her abilities. Kat and the boys were sometimes jealous of Krystal who would play around and rub her butt on the ship glass, breathing outside in space, but that was ok because everyone loved her in that they were turned on by her. They couldn't stop thinking about Krystal. She was perfect, and that was how the universe made her, and everyone would have to accept that. That's one reason why Krystal would go around proving it to other girls and goddesses around the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal the blue vixen, being the very special vixen she really was, was on some planet with a desert, exploring the middle of a Bazaar in a Moroccan city filled with both humans and furries. Ever since she was born, Krystal was a special vixen who could break all logic and twist the universe to her will in an instant, in addition to her exceptionally powerful farting, burping, peeing, pooping, and even cumming abilities. This 19 year old girl, capable of wiping out the existence of the planet she was on in an instant, being way too kind hearted and usually otherwise pure of heart, aside from her dominative attitude, was wearing a desert tunic to cover most of her body, especially her sexy, juicy body that can impress a lot of people, loved by both men and women alike. Even the most straight sexually orientated women would be impressed, and even turned bi, by her large, sexy round set of breasts and her large, juicy ass to match, both of which worked together to make up her gorgeous, curvy hourglass figure. Her tunic didn't do that much to hide it. No clothing could ever hide any of it. But it hid enough to keep all dicks and pussies around her dry and in check, even thought it didn't stop some of them from momentarily staring at her. Her tunic was bright blue with symbols on it similar to the tattoos on her fur, the ones that magically appeared on her sometime after she was born.

Meanwhile, another girl, who appeared human with a cyan colored tunic with star patterns and blonde hair, who looked similar to Princess Rosalina, was walking by in the opposite direction. Unlike Krystal, this girl appeared to be completely flat chested with a flat behind, which seemed suspicious for a deserving girl like her.

The moment the two of them walked past each other, oblivious to each other, the Rosalina-like girl felt a tingle on her flat chest and butt, giving her a twinkling sense that Krystal was special. She could even feel that it was her, and the blue tunic and symbols were nothing more than a hint. The blonde girl's chest suddenly puffed up a bit, and so did her ass, prompting her to cover them, her tits and ass appearing more big, round, and sexy for a second, then they retracted back to being flat. She turned around to look back at Krystal, who didn't seem to notice her, but Krystal got a smirk on her face, for she had this feeling too.

In addition to her unparalleled intelligence and infinitely high IQ, Krystal had a strong sense of telepathy and other amazing mind powers. Her IQ definitely didn't keep her from being happy, and she secretly had telekinesis, and could read people's minds, and feel what they were feeling, and be perfectly discreet about it, in addition to her telepathy that allowed her to talk to literally anyone telepathically, which she wouldn't usually do to just anyone just to mess with them.

A little later that day, the blonde girl sat down at what was inside a fortune teller's tent, with star patterns all over it, with it being colored light blue with yellow stars. She sat there waiting, when suddenly Krystal walked by. She stopped and saw her. The two of them could feel how special the other was. The blonde girl's boobs started popping in an out of her body, much to her shock, she stood up, her ass cheeks were popping in an out too, her body constantly switching from flat to curvy. This made her blush.

"Heh, you're not a perfectly normal, flat chested woman are you?" Krystal said, a smirk on her face.

"N-No." the blonde girl said. "I can do this on command anyway!" she smiled, making her ass and tits pop in and out on her own, then she let them out completely and made them jiggle and wiggle on their own.

Krystal walked in, smiling at the other girl's sexy antics. The curtain door behind them closed. "Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Krystal."

"Nice to meet you too, Krystal! Say, you hiding something under there?" she asked.

Krystal smiled. The two of them had just met, but they were already talking like they were friends. "Yes, actually. But you, you were hiding your sexy body. What exactly are you?"

The blonde girl smirked harder. "Gosh, you're not from this planet are you? I feel like you aren't!"

"No, I'm not. And I bet you aren't either!" Krystal said.

Then, the blonde girl started levitating in the air, and all of a sudden her clothes disappeared, and she started to slowly transform from a human into a light our colored imp with streaks of star patterns and lighter blue stripes across her body, and a wand also appeared in her hands. She was also revealed to have a huge thick butt to compliment her body and her huge boobs, her whole appearance being big and curvy for an imp, and at the same time Krystal floated too, the entire inside of the tent collapsing and the two of them finding themselves in the middle of outer space, the two of them floating in the middle of it, able to breathe perfectly in it too, because both of them were completely immune to the harsh logic of reality. These rules didn't apply to them. This is how special they were. Back at the Bazaar, a random person looked inside the tent, but no one was inside, and a curtain door in the back was semi opened to make it look like anyone that was inside had left.

Back in outer space, Krystal's tunic disappeared too, revealing her amazingly sexy, curvy body with huge tits and ass. The cosmic imp girl almost lost it when she saw it, her heart beating as she got a big sense of enjoyment and pleasure from seeing Krystal's body, and Krystal knew she felt this way, and not just she could see it in her expression.

"Yes, it's nice, isn't it?" Krystal said while she smirked. "Blind people all across the universe magically get their sight back when I stand in front of them just so they could see my amazing body. Deaf people also get their hearing back just so they can hear me-"

Before she could finish, the imp gasped, and Krystal stopped too.

"Wait, who are you, anyway?" Krystal asked her.

"I am Midnalina. I came here looking for other girls to have fun with. I came here from another world. I was born with these amazing abilities like-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm special like that too." Krystal said, stopping her. "I was born on another planet. I'm the only girl from my planet who is like this. The only one in my entire planet's history too. I took over my planet when I was a baby, but I left so I could explore the universe, being able to fly through space and everything. I do visit my parents and my people once in a while, because they miss me like crazy because of what I am."

Midnalina giggled. "Yeah, I can relate. So, you're special huh? You wanna have a farting contest then?"

"Oh, you know it, sister!" Krystal said, bending over, and with absolutely NO effort, pushed out a huge fart.

*PPPPPPBPHPPBBBBBBBBBBBBTFFFBFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFRFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!*

This fart was so big that it would destroy that Bazaar they were at with incredible ease.

"Ha, that was a good one! I knew you were powerful!" Midnalina giggled. "But hey, watch this!" Midnalina turned around to show her wiggling, jiggling butt.

*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!*

This fart was big enough to blast a random deserted planet behind them to be knocked off its orbit and blown into deeper space, along with a few asteroids and meteors. A huge green nebula that was her fart gas was left behind from this blast.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Krystal said, being nice, even though she knew in her heart that they were ripping poots that were super tiny to both of them. "But I don't need to try to rip something like that! Watch this!"

*PPPPPBBBBPBBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBBBPBPBPBPBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBPBRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPPBPBPBBPBPPBBPBPPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPPPPBPPBBPTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPBBBBPBBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBBBPBPBPBPBBPBBBBPBBPBPBBPBRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPPBPBPBBPBPPBBPBPPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPPPPBPPBBPTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPPRRPPPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPPRRRPRPPRRRRRPRRRRRRRRRPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPBPPBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRRPRPRRPRPRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!*

Without even trying Krystal pushed out a behemoth, solar system wiper of a fart, which blew back a few stars that were a few light years away from them. To say that huge green stinky nebulas were coming out of both their butts was the understatement of the universe they existed in.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Midnalina said, surprise by how powerful Krystal was. She would have to try just to beat her last fart. Which she did, she grunted a little. "Watch...this!"

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!*

With this fart, it looked like the stars behind them were scattered like a bunch of glitter, and they really were. She was blowing around stars that were many, many light years away from them. The two of them started feeling wet from all this. Their pussies started dripping and precumming, precum juice floating around them in space.

"Heheheh, wow! That's impressive!" Krystal said humbly. "But come on, I wasn't even holding back before! Now witness a fraction of my true fart power!" She said, completely understating what she said about how strong her gas is. In fact, her understatement was astronomical, and even that was an understatement. The point is, she's all powerful. The two of them were true goddesses, but Krystal was in a goddess tier of her own, and little did Midnalina realize this until...

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

The Big Bang itself had nothing on Krystal's true farting abilities, which could never see the reality of the universe due to its effect on all existence, not that it couldn't anyways because of how big the universe and beyond really was. Krystal's fart blew entire galaxies around. Billions of them. Billions of lightyears away too. To the two of them it was like a bunch of glitter was blowing around like crazy. Midnalina quickly resorted to masturbation, and she came to Krystal's gas, blowing out enough cum to fill up an entire solar system.

"I-I can cum like that too!" Krystal said. She quickly allowed her mind to flood with sexy thoughts, which right now were Midnalina and her farting abilities, as worthless as they were compared to hers. The fact that she could enjoy them to cum a lot meant that they still meant something, even though they were nothing to that of Krystal's. Krystal put out more cum than Midnalina in the first second, then she covered up a few galaxies and then some with her cum.

"Oh hell yeah! Let it all out, you awesome vixen!" Midnalina said.

And just like that, the two of them became friends, not that Krystal didn't have other friends across the universe, even if she was naughty sometimes.

*BBBBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAVVVVVMMMMPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!* *FFFFFFFFFFFVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSPPPHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOPLLLLLLUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPT!* *FFVVVVVRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPTSSSSPPLLUUURRRRT!* *PPPPRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMFFFFT!* *BBBLLRRROOOOOOOOPPHHHHHBBBBBBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAT!* *FRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMPPPPHHHHFFFFFFFFLLLLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMMPPP—BBRRRRRRRUUPPPLLLPPPPLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRT!* *BBBBBBRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAMMMMMMVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPPHHHHHHLLLLLLUUUUUURRRRRAAAAPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLAAAAAAAPPPHHHT!* *PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPHHHHHVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPT!* *PPPPLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRRRUUUMMMVVVVVVVVRRRAAAAAPPT!* *BRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMVVVVVPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOAAAAAAMMMMPPPPHHHBBBBBBBVVVVVVVLLLLUUURRRRRRRRMMMPT!* PFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRMMMMMMMMNPPPPPPTTTTTT...SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCHHHHHPPPPPPTTTT...PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...VVVVVLLLLLLLIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOPPPPHHHHH...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT!* *FFFFFRRRRRAAAAAAAAVVVVVVLLLLLUUUURRRRRPPPT!* *BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBVVVVVVVVVVUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPRRRRRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHT!* *BBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFBBBBBRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAPPPPPPPHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPT!* *FFFFFRRRRRPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBLPLPLPPLPLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMPPPHHHHT!* *PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUUOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAABBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTT!* *PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT! * *BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!* *BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! * *PPPPPPRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!* *PPPPPPPHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPP!* *PPPPPPPHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLTTTTT!* *BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!* BBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPP! PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAARTTTTTTT! PPPPPPLLLLOOOOPPPTTTTT! BBBBBBBAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPPPP! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOORPPPPPPPPP! PPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAARRRRRTTTTTTTTT! FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPP! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPP! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPPLLLLLTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPTTTTTTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTT! *PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT! *FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* *PPFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

Before Krystal would leave and move on, this is what the next few hours sounded, and smelled like, to the two of them. They just kept enjoying each other's company, farting and farting like crazy. There were some planet/system/star/galaxy disrupting burps and piss and shit in there too, even though the farts were too loud to hear them.

Midnalina eventually went back to where she came from. Was she of this universe or was she from another dimension completely? Only Krystal knew.


	4. Chapter 4

(AU Story where Krystal the blue vixen from Starfox is a literal goddess with godly abilities, most of which are fetish like)

Krystal was now visiting a small town on a big normal planet, half of which was desert while the other half was grass and ocean. This little town was just near the border to the desert. She looked around, wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and jeans to cover her irresistible curvy body that didn't deserve to be hidden from even the public. Her huge bouncy tits and ass stretched against her clothing, but she fit in as well as any other female in the village, all of which had almost equally sexy bodies, but none as big or sexy as Isabelle, a female yellow dog secretary who worked for the mayor, who was currently in his office, cumming from the last hot dogging that Isabelle gave him. Isabelle had a huge set of breasts that complimented her equally huge, curvy ass under her clothing of a vest and a skirt, just like Krystal's.

Speaking of Krystal, she noticed Isabelle carrying some papers across town, her butt cheeks counting as she walked. Krystal smiled when she saw this, she loved seeing sexy women all across the universe.

"Oh, now that the mayor is occupied, I gotta get these forms delivered!" Isabelle said in her mind, which Krystal read. Then suddenly,

*PPPBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!*

Isabelle farted, her gas making her ass vibrate from the force, causing her to accidentally drop the papers.

"Oh, no no no! Why must I be such a gassy girl? Me and my body, all that time in the bathroom, oh!" While Isabelle as worrying about herself, Krystal popped up in front of her, holding all the papers she dropped, which she gathered together using her incredible telekinesis ability while she wasn't looking.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped these!" Krystal said to her.

"Oh, thank you miss! You saved my big, sexy ass!" Isabelle said, her words making Krystal blush a bit. Even though Krystal was a goddess with tons of experience and power, even she enjoyed getting out as much as possible, for her this included getting turned on by sexy things that people around her said. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Isabelle blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's ok! Really!" Krystal said, giggling. "Anyway, my name's Krystal, I'm new here!"

"Oh, nice to meet you! We don't get many new visitors! Welcome to our fair town! I'm Isabelle! I'm a secretary, I work for the mayor, getting him stuff, taking care of problems, and sometimes even-"

"Making him happy? I know what you mean." Krystal said, giving Izzy a sly look.

"Oh, you do? Well then I guess you catch on fast or something! Anyway, it's been nice meeting you, I gotta go! Our goddess who lives in this huge palace in the desert is coming for a visit today, and I gotta get ready!" Izzy said, blushing when she mentioned her.

Krystal raised her eyebrows, smiling, catching on to Izzy's feelings immediately thanks to her mind reading and feeling abilities, the mention of a goddess peaking her interest. "Goddess? Really?"

"Yeah, her name is Ankha, and she lives in this desert temple with all these huge pyramids and stuff, and she's got all these slaves and servants, because she's special and everything. They say she looks over this village and all the desert land or something, and has been doing it for a really, really long time!" Izzy began to think about her, blushing madly. "Oh, I would just love to see her again!"

Krystal lowered her eyebrows, she could feel what Izzy was feeling, it seemed that Izzy had a crush on this goddess named Ankha that she was talking about, and she immediately knew it, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I guess I'll look forward to seeing her too! Thanks for the heads up!" Krystal said to Izzy.

"You're welcome! Gotta go! Nice meeting you, Krystal!" Izzy walked past her, walking towards the mayor's office. Krystal watched Izzy's beautiful rump bounce as she walked. It really made her heart skip a beat to look at other girls like her.

Later that day, Krystal was completely in the nude again, she flew through the desert with her amazing levitation abilities, going really fast, the desert sand magically going past Krystal and not getting in her fur or eyes. She was flying so fast she even blew some sand around not with her farts but with her speed. After a few minutes she arrived at the front of a large set of pyramids with two guards up front. She stood in front of the guards and with a big confident smirk, her large boobs and ass started to wiggle and jiggle on their own.

Krystal's body, like most females' bodies, had this amazing ability to make nearby dicks erect and come to her like a magnet. But Krystal's was absolutely overwhelming. It not only caused the guards outside to get hard as their dicks suddenly grew too big and took control of their legs to make them walk towards her, but even the guards inside, who weren't at all aware of Krystal's presence, all got huge dicks as well, all of them getting hard for what they thought was no reason that all. This is how powerful Krystal's body really was.

"W-W-What is this? What are you? What are you doing to us?" One of the guards said, scared and turned on by Krystal all at the same time.

"Oh, don't mind me boys, I just want to see your goddess." Krystal said.

"S-She's...she's not...but you can't!" the other guard said.

"Oh, but I can!" Krystal said with complete confidence. And with that, Krystal walked past them, ignoring all the hard dicks that slowly followed her, but trailed off and went limp as soon as she got far away from them.

"You know, that was too easy, and crazy. I should learn to slow down and take it easy sometime, just to be safe." Krystal said to herself as her body reacted to the presence of the Egyptian goddess that Isabelle told her about. The closer she was, the more her pussy throbbed.

Eventually she walked into the other goddess' throne room, much to the other girl's shock. The throne room was huge, it was rather brightly lit compared to the other rooms and halls, and there was a big mural that stretched all the way around the room. At the top of the room was a staircase that led up to a secret underground cavern filled with more huge pyramids.

"What? What is this? Who are you? How did you get past my guards?" the Egyptian goddess said, having a nearly emotionless face with a scowl, which was her usual expression. She was a large anthro Egyptian cat with Egyptian headwear and an amazing body. She also didn't wear any clothing except for some bandages and some wrist and ankle cuffs.

"Oh, you must be Ankha! Nice to meet you! I'm Krystal! I'm new here!" Krystal said.

"Those people at the town told you about me? You're new here? Don't waste my time with that." Ankha looked at Krystal's body. "You're not the first one to try to rebel like that. I've outgassed every single girl from that town."

"Oh, I'm just here because I heard about you, and I wanted to challenge you to a contest. You know, farting, burping, that stuff?"

Ankha rolled her eyes. "So you doubt that I'm basically perfect in every way and should just seal myself up here at the top of the hierarchy?"

"Heh, lots of girls I've met while traveling through space are as "perfect" as they magically became for no apparent reason. Especially the ones born from two mortal parents." Krystal said.

"You had mortal parents?" Ankha said. "Well so did I, but that was thousands of years ago. Back when I was born."

Krystal gasped. "Wait, What? You're how old?"

"I'm over 3000 years old. While everyone else around me is being born and then dying of natural causes, even my mortal parents who were mummified and stored in two coffins in a secret chamber somewhere...I have to continue living, forever." Ankha sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, but that's not a bad thing! Is it?" Krystal responded.

"Maybe not to you, but if you..." she looked at Krystal's body. "If you're special like me, you should wait and see how time affects you. You may not age physically, you may stop aging at 20 like I did, but you might age mentally." Ankha sat back down. "Ugh, forget it. Anyway, you see the walls?" Ankha looked around the room, and Krystal did too, there was a long mural that stretched all the way around the room. "It tells a story of my life. How I ended up here." The pictures and text were very similar to typical Egyptian drawings and handwriting. The text was in Egyptian hieroglyphics, but that was nothing for someone like Krystal. Because of her nearly infinite intelligence, there likely wasn't a language in the universe she didn't know or couldn't read. Krystal stepped up to the beginning of the mural and started reading and studying the pictures, which depicted anthromorphic animals instead of humans.

"Oh, so...you were born into slavery, and your parents were slaves of the pharoah...and you let out all these huge farts and burps, even peeing out clean water and pooping a lot, you flooded the entire slave camp, and everyone thought you were cursed or something so they tried to kill you, but they couldn't because you were immune."

Ankha nodded. "The second I'm born I'm some sort of sexy dirty baby slut and I'm impossible to kill because my body's immune to everything. It fucking blows your mind. The scary thing is, I realized this and remember it because apparently I was fucking smarter too."

"Yeah, it says that here." Krystal pointed to the hieroglyphics that said this. Krystal read on, it basically talked about Ankha's life, and about how her farts created huge stinky sandstorms all across the deserts that even blew some pyramids down, same with her burps. Her pee was pure, clean drinkable water for some reason, and her scat acted like manure for oases to form around the desert with her pee as the fresh clean water. She was praised for helping her people survive, and was given a home with the pharaoh, but her destructive gas kept putting her in situations where they tried everything to execute her. They tried decapitating her, chopping her up, burning her, but none of it worked. They even tried to mummify her alive, and even burying her alive hundreds of feet deep in the ground without any air. But through it all she survived, and her incredible abilities got her out of these situations. After reading this, Krystal realized that Ankha had to endure these kinds of torture because she could never die, and understood the idea of why immortality can be bad, which was never the case for Krystal since nothing could ever hold her. After all this, faced with no other choice, Ankha was made a living Egyptian goddess by her people and was worshipped. People worshipped and feared her the same way some do with Krystal. Ankha stopped aging at around 20, and over the centuries the people built her a huge temple with a system of mazes, pyramids, rooms, you name it, even to a secret underground cavern where her throne is, and the material that it was all made of was a special mixture of limestone and her poop, of which there would be an infinite amount of. This made her temple seemingly indestructible. Even her strongest, most planet shaking farts could not make a single crack. It was like Krystal with her temple on her home planet. She couldn't accidentally destroy it with her gas, and the only way it could be destroyed was if she wanted it, which she never would.

"I get it now. As crazy as it sounds, I understand." Krystal said, nodding.

"That's good. No one ever did. I've basically stuck here at the top of it all for thousands of years. And that instinct where nobody ever wants to die? Mine's really keeping me alive! I'm going to outlive this planet I live on." Ankha said.

"Well, being immortal is awesome! I wouldn't know as much as you since I'm only 19, as in I was literally born 19 years ago as a goddess to two mortal parents, but you shouldn't spend it here in a temple watching other people around you come and go! Even if you do visit that village once in a while! You should get out more! Maybe one day meet someone! Like I'm doing!"

Ankha shook her head. "Ah, why bother? If you've lived as long as I have, what is new?"

Krystal thought for a second, then she remembered Isabelle expressing how she felt about Ankha and smiled. "You know, there is someone in that village who wants to meet you, someone interested in you. You should pay them a visit!"

"So what? I've seen every face there. I know every name there. People come and go, I learn about it, nothing too new."

"Well then, why do you and I have that farting contest now?" Krystal said, walking up to her with a smile. "Oh, and one more thing before that. Your name, it means "life", doesn't it?"

"Yes. Ironic isn't it?" Ankha shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. You can't outgas me!" Ankha bent over and ripped a huge fart towards the ground near Krystal.

*PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!*

Ankha's fart shook the temple, and even though it should have left a ton of cracks in the rock, it didn't, because it was immune to it due to being made with her poop.

"Can you even match that?" Ankha crossed her arms, giving Krystal her usual scowl.

Krystal felt like she would put herself to shame if she ever ripped a fart that to her was tiny, but she's always had to hold back for literally everyone else around her, because the true power of her farts would basically end everything around them.

"Of course! Check this out!" Krystal aimed her butt at the floor too.

*PPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFRRRRRBRRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!*

Krystal's fart was huge, sure she was holding back a lot, but her fart was powerful enough to shake the whole planet. Her fart could be felt all the way over to the village from earlier.

But on top of this, her fart also caused the stone below her to crack. The same stone that Ankha could never break with her gas, and was completely immune to wear from a lot of time passing by, was finally broken with Krystal's gas after thousands of years. And for the first time in centuries, Ankha was shocked, she looked down at the damage Krystal caused with her gas with surprise and amazement.

"...But that's impossible! This temple is supposed to be immune to my strong gas!" Ankha said, still in shock.

"Yes, immune to your strong gas. But not mine. Really, anyone with stronger gas than you can break through. Maybe some will have a very hard time doing it, but they could." Krystal explained. And of course Krystal herself could do it like it was nothing if she didn't hold back as much.

"...Y-Your gas is NOT stronger than mine! You're centuries younger than me! You can't be stronger!"

"Alright, you immortal kitty, you're on!" Krystal said with such a dominant and confident attitude. Soon the two of them were unleashing a barrage of farts together, which were soon joined by huge burps, then followed by oceans of pee and mountains of poop that had to be drained into the planet's caves, all of this left the citizens of the village wondering what was going on. Isabelle was the only one with a clue.

PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!

PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

BBBBRBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAVVVVVMMMMPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!* *FFFFFFFFFFFVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSPPPHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOPLLLLLLUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPT!* *FFVVVVVRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPTSSSSPPLLUUURRRRT!* *PPPPRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMFFFFT!* *BBBLLRRROOOOOOOOPPHHHHHBBBBBBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAT!*

BBBBUUUUUURURURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!

*FRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMPPPPHHHHFFFFFFFFLLLLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMMPPP—BBRRRRRRRUUPPPLLLPPPPLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRT!* *BBBBBBRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAMMMMMMVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPPHHHHHHLLLLLLUUUUUURRRRRAAAAPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLAAAAAAAPPPHHHT!* *PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPHHHHHVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPT!* *PPPPLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRRRUUUMMMVVVVVVVVRRRAAAAAPPT!* *BRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMVVVVVPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOAAAAAAMMMMPPPPHHHBBBBBBBVVVVVVVLLLLUUURRRRRRRRMMMPT!*

BBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

PFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRMMMMMMMMNPPPPPPTTTTTT...SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCHHHHHPPPPPPTTTT...PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...VVVVVLLLLLLLIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOPPPPHHHHH...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT!* *FFFFFRRRRRAAAAAAAAVVVVVVLLLLLUUUURRRRRPPPT!* *BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBVVVVVVVVVVUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPRRRRRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHT!* *BBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFBBBBBRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAPPPPPPPHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPT!* *FFFFFRRRRRPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBLPLPLPPLPLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMPPPHHHHT!* *PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUUOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAABBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTT!* *PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!*

With every single burst of hyper bodily functions that came out of these two goddesses, Ankha started to feel something in her pussy. She started to feel wet, and her pussy tingled more and more until it was throbbing, she was turned on by all of it.

Meanwhile back at the village, Isabelle stepped outside of the village, having finished her secretary work for the day. She bent over with her huge butt facing the desert.

*PPFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPFFFFFFFFPPFPFPFPFFPFPPFFPFFFFFFPFFFFFPFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!*

Isabelle's fart blasted a huge cloud of sand into the desert, and lifted the back of her skirt, her strong fart starting another sandstorm, she looked back, embarrassed. "Oh my..."

Suddenly, what seemed like a huge gassy stream of fart gas rocketed up into the air in the distance and landed near Isabelle, blowing her skirt the over way, making her blush when it revealed her panties. "Oh my gosh!"

When the stinky gas cleared, Krystal and Ankha were standing before each other. Krystal seemed unfazed but Ankha was rubbing herself, blushing madly.

"Yeah, can't top me can you?" Krystal said, smirking.

"No...I should be worshipping you, damn it!" Ankha said, frustrated.

"Huh? K-Krystal?" She blushes the moment she saw Ankha." "Ah-Ah-Ankha?"

Ankha walked up to Isabelle. "You...you're that secretary, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes! And you're...you're...what are you doing here?" Isabelle said.

"This girl over here just showed up and apparently she's more powerful than me." Ankha said. "And immortal too, just like me."

"Yes well I'm just visiting, it's not like I'm taking over your planet or anything." Krystal shrugged.

"Yeah whatever, so you're that girl who's interested in me?" Ankha asked Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded. "Oh yes! I've seen you go into the village, with your servants and everything, and you just look so beautiful with that body!" Isabelle grabbed Ankha's paws, to Ankha's confusion. "You're beautiful!"

Ankha nodded. "Yes, I don't even age after 20. But...even if you like me, there's no way you'll always be around, because I will live forever and you won't!"

Isabelle smiled and shook her head. "Actually, that's not true! I've never been sick since I was born! My body is like, perfect! The village doctor said so! He said that my body is so perfect, so immune to everything, and so capable of infinite functions, that I'll live for a long time! That I will even outlive this planet! He doesn't know why, but based on his results it's true! I'm literally going to be around forever!"

Ankha's eyes were wide at this, she was basically happy hearing this, that there was another girl on her planet with immortality and perfection. She didn't know any happiness, but she definitely felt it, and Krystal could feel it too. "That's...the best thing I've ever heard anyone say. Why don't you come with me to my temple? I can show you around, we can hang out, and we can be ourselves when you're not doing your secretary thing."

"Oh ok!" Isabelle said, jumping for joy at this, with Krystal feeling satisfied that she united two girls together like this, the two of them ripping a huge fart that sent them flying to Ankha's temple, where Ankha had Isabelle ditch her usual clothes and go completely naked, except for some bandages.

"Uh, Ankha...I don't think my bandages fit..." Isabelle said, which annoyed Ankha.

"You tighten them, like this." Ankha said, helping Izzy with her bandages until they embraced her sexy round boobs comfortably.

"Thank you!" Izzy said. "So, I've never seen you smile. Is it because you've been bored cooped up here for so long, and all those visits?"

"Yes, is there anything else you have for me that's new? Because hearing you talk about your immortality was hot. What else you got?"

Izzy smirked, getting a sly expression with an idea. "Oh, this!" Izzy tackled Ankha down and starting groping Ankha, forcing her into having sex on the hard temple floor, squishing her breasts against hers and groping her huge ass, making their pussies touch and kissing Ankha on the lips, to her surprise. Their two tongues touched together in their mouths and Ankha closed her eyes as Izzy kept on fucking her, being the happiest she had ever been in her immortal life, finally feeling like there's a reason for her to keep living eternally. Farts were pushed out too, and so were gallons of cum from each of their pussies.

An hour later, the two of them lay next to each other, both of them panting hard in a huge shallow puddle of cum that took up the whole throne room. The best part was that Ankha had a smile on her face. She actually smiled for the first time ever in her life. She was happy to have Isabelle in her life.

"Hey Ankha, you're smiling!" Izzy said, noticing.

"Yes...that was amazing, I can't believe it, 3000 years of physical and mental torture, and now I feel like I'm finally free!

"That's good, because from now on, you're gonna like everything around you, the world we live in, anything else out there. If there are girls like us and Krystal out there in the universe somewhere, wouldn't it be great if they came here, or if we ever got the chance to explore and visit them!"

"I would love that." Ankha said, kissing Ankha on the lips, the two of them in pure bliss. Krystal's work here was done, her abilities allowed her to see and feel everything that was going on in that temple, and she was satisfied.

The next day, after Krystal had said her goodbyes and use her magic to fix Ankha's temple and leave gifts such as statues of Ankha and Isabelle in all their glory, as well as other things to add to that temple and the village, Isabelle and Ankha made appearances together in the village whenever Isabelle wasn't working on her secretary job or anything else, the two of them showing off what they can do and giving everyone else there the honor of being in their presence, the two girls wearing nothing but bandages and of course a few condoms just for flare.

Meanwhile Krystal was flying through space however she does, wondering where her next stop would be, where her awesome space adventure would lead her next.


End file.
